It is common in conveyor systems to utilize conveyors such as belts and the like which move articles along a horizontal path and to provide diverters along the path for removing the articles from the conveyor at predetermined points or areas along the path of the conveyor.
In the U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,366 issued May 8, 1962, there is disclosed and claimed a diverter which includes a paddle that is movable in a cycloid path, as contrasted to a straight transverse path, across the conveyor to remove articles from the conveyor. Such a system works quite effectively since the pusher or paddle portion of the diverter moves in a cycloid path that has an acceleration approaching a sine wave providing a high sorting capacity with lesser impact than a straight line diverter.
Among the objects of the present invention are to provide an improved conveyor system incorporating a diverter of the type disclosed in the aforementioned U.S. Pat. No. 3,033,366 which incorporates means for holding the paddle member of the diverter in positive position alongside the path, which has improved mechanical advantage, and which can be readily adapted for use along one or the other side of the conveyor.